Homecoming
by Orrymain
Summary: A Blissful Jack and Daniel return home from their honeymoon!


Homecoming  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: marciastudley@comcast.net (Feedback welcome)   
  
Category: Slash, Romance, Established Relationship   
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Season: 7 - November 28-30, 2003  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Size: 16kb, short story  
  
Written: September 26, October 2-3, 2003   
  
Archive: Area52, Comfort Zone, FanFiction.Net, Cartouche, AlphaGate, TheBoy   
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally!  
  
Summary: A Blissful Jack and Daniel return home from their honeymoon!  
  
Notes:   
  
1) Jack and Daniel are noted for having what I call double conversations. A simple "Jack" could mean several things, saying much more than just the name itself. A normal question like "what are you doing" could carry multiple connotations, including feelings, desires, fears, etc. At various points during this series, these double conversations are noted like this: "Actual Spoken Words" **(double dialogue meaning)**  
  
2) Thanks to Mama Beast and Drdjloverfor the betas!  
  
  
  
Homecoming  
  
by Orrymain  
  
"Here you go. Thanks," Jack said as handed the taxi driver his fare for the drive from Denver to their house. They had already removed their luggage from the trunk of the cab and when Jack turned, he saw his spouse standing, staring at their house.  
  
Jack approached from behind, and put his arms around Daniel's waist, and kissed his nape. Daniel let out a small moan of pleasure from the contact.  
  
"Jack, we're in the front yard. Neighbors."  
  
"They know, Danny, and if they don't, they're too thick to care."  
  
Daniel turned his head to look at his soul mate, surprised at his comments.  
  
"What? C'mon, Danny, you've been living here for six years. They've gotta know, and I really don't care if they don't."  
  
The younger man blinked a few times and rested his head against Jack's right shoulder.  
  
"Why are we hiding, Jack? I always thought it was the NID and Kinsey, more than anything else."  
  
"It was for a while. Now," Jack took a deep breath, "Now, My Love, it's just ... waiting for that dang Lost City to be found and whatever comes with it. Danny, I'm proud of us. I don't want to hide anymore. It felt too good to be free these last few weeks. I think maybe we should just ... be careful in the Springs, but Danny, our neighbors know. You know they do, so why should we pretend anymore?"  
  
"What if we're watched?," Daniel asked, not concerned about the neighbors, but about the NID, Kinsey, or the mystery man who had threatened them earlier in the Fall.  
  
"Then they'll get the best show of their miserable lives," Jack said with a cocky smile of the potential spies.   
  
"It's good to be home."  
  
"Yeah, it is. I missed Katie sleeping on my stomach."  
  
"You're a marshmallow, Jack. You missed our girls more than I did, I think."  
  
"Me? Never thought about them once, except of course for the warmth from Katie."  
  
"And that's why every time we went into a novelty shop you were looking at beagle figurines and buying a suitcase full of them, and laying them out in a row in our hotel room?"  
  
"Okay, so I missed them. They're our girls, you know."  
  
Daniel chuckled as he caressed Jack's hands, "We'd better go say 'Hi'.  
  
They shared a brief kiss and then each picked up several pieces of their luggage and made it to the front porch. Daniel pulled out the keys and unlocked the door and started to open it.  
  
"FREEZE!" Jack shouted, releasing the suitcases to the porch.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Almost forgot. We have to do this right."  
  
"Do what right?"  
  
"This," Jack said, pouncing on his spouse and lifting an extremely stunned Daniel into his arms.  
  
"Jack! What are you are doing?"  
  
"It's tradition!"  
  
"For a bride!"  
  
"Well ... it's tradition and one of us has to be, sooooo ..."  
  
"Jack, one of us may get a headache tonight and one of us may be on the couch or sleeping in the children's doghouse if you insist on using that line of logic."  
  
Jack chuckled.  
  
"Geez, Danny, what you do to me."  
  
"Don't you mean what I WON'T be doing to you?"  
  
Jack laughed louder, enjoying Daniel's torment.  
  
"Jack, your knees."  
  
Jack's laugh transformed to a smile as he realized his lover's torment had turned to concern.  
  
"I love you, Danny. Tradition is tradition. Please."  
  
Daniel moved his head back and forth in resignation.   
  
"Okay, if you must, but so help me, Jack, you tell anyone about this, and you are so dead."  
  
"Boys, you're home," Mrs. Valissi called from the street. She was taking one of her frequent walks in the neighborhood and was delighted to her friends back from their honeymoon.  
  
Daniel closed his eyes and buried his head in Jack's shoulder just wishing he could fade away.  
  
"Hey, Mrs. Valissi. Just got back, as you can probably tell by my shrinking violet here."  
  
"JACK!"  
  
"Come down and see me when you get a chance this week! I want to hear all about the honeymoon."  
  
"We'll do that. Thanks!"  
  
"Jack, I'm so embarrassed."   
  
Daniel's head was snuggled into Jack's neck and he was crimson red. Jack was delighted.   
  
"My blushing bride!"  
  
"JAAAAAAAACK!"  
  
"Sorry, Love."  
  
"Paybacks, Jack. Trust me on this."  
  
"I'll be counting on it."  
  
"Jack, seriously, your knees."  
  
Jack saw the overwhelming love in his partner's eyes, and it made him feel special. He smiled and gave a little nod, and pushed opened the front door. He carried Daniel over the threshold and as he did, both men felt a long downpour.  
  
"What the ...," Jack shouted looking up for just a second.  
  
Daniel started laughing as the pounds and pounds of white rice dumped down on them.  
  
"Put me down, Jack," and this time Jack did gently lower Daniel, but moved his arm around his waist as they surveyed all the rice on their clothes and which was now decorating their entrance way floor.  
  
"Has to be Carter."  
  
"No, Cassie."  
  
Jack thought a moment.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Cassie."  
  
"Woof! Woof! WoofWoofWoof!"  
  
"Our fan club awaits. Go say hello, Danny. I'll get the luggage in the house."  
  
"Okay. I love you, Jack," Daniel said giving Jack a quick kiss on the lips before heading for the patio door to greet Bijou and Katie, their two beagles.  
  
Jack brought in the luggage and joined Daniel in the backyard on the patio steps where he was inundated with kisses and wagging tails. Their girls were clearly glad to see Jack and Daniel home again!   
  
Lou and Carolyn Ferretti had spent a lot of time "dog sitting" with the beagles at Jack and Daniel's home; they had also taken the girls to their house a few times, having gotten Jack and Daniel's permission to do so first. Lou had been gone a couple of times on missions during the honeymoon, so it was easier on Carolyn to "doggie sit" at their house sometimes. Still, the Ferretti's knew Bijou and Katie were more comfortable in their own place, so most of the time had been spent in their own home.  
  
After 30 minutes, Jack excused himself to take the suitcases upstairs. Daniel started to help, but Jack told him to stay with their still very hyper dogs.   
  
"They need to know we're not going anywhere," Jack said as he stood and headed for the luggage.  
  
"You're a marshmallow, Babe," Daniel said as Jack walked inside to carry their bags upstairs.  
  
"Danny. Come here," Jack called out a minute later.  
  
Daniel didn't hear any alarm or panic in Jack's voice, so he tossed the ball for the girls and then headed upstairs where Jack was standing in the doorway to their bedroom.  
  
"Look at this, Love," Jack laughed.  
  
Daniel walked to Jack and put his arm around his waist and let out another laugh. Around their king-sized bed were three string lines of cans and bottles, all connected. At the foot of the bed was a big sign that said "Just Married".  
  
"Look, Jack, there's a note on the bed."  
  
"Cassie, definitely Cassie," Jack said as he watched Daniel pick up the note and read it aloud:  
  
Dear Uncles,  
  
Because of all that covert garbage, we couldn't do everything we had wanted to during the wedding, but we can do it some more of it now! We're very creative!  
  
Bij and Katie were superb, but they missed your both terribly. Even the fish seemed lonely!  
  
I missed you both, too, but don't tell Mom. She'll think I'm sentimental or something.  
  
Love you both!  
  
Cass  
  
Jack and Daniel both smiled and shared a look.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Girls," Jack nodded, realizing he and Daniel were on the same page about their future adoption plans.  
  
Daniel walked to Jack and placed his hand against his heart.  
  
"We can figure something out about all that ... stuff we're not so good at. Sam and Janet and Cass will help. Don't you think we could do it?"  
  
"Yeah, I do, and pretty darn good, too!"  
  
They kissed tenderly, a long and lingering kiss as they contemplated their future when they knew one day they would adopt children. Both felt such joy in their hearts!  
  
====  
  
That night the two unpacked. They had several mementos from their wedding and honeymoon.  
  
"Jack, let's leave some of these keepsakes out for awhile, or is that being too risky?"  
  
"Nah, I want to see them and remember, too."  
  
When they had everything sorted and put where they needed it, the dirty clothes in the clothes hamper, the wedding souvenirs scattered in their bedroom and even a few downstairs, and the suitcases on the rafters in the garage, the couple settled in front of the fire to enjoy their homecoming.   
  
Bijou and Katie were sound sleep with big smiles on their faces as they laid happily in their beanbag.   
  
Daniel and Jack were lying prone on the floor, cuddling near the warm fire. They had changed into their sweats, a blue pair for Daniel, a red pair for Jack.  
  
After a while, they laid on their sides, facing each other, their hands roaming the other's body. Daniel's back was to the fire. They kissed softly. They were beyond happy in their souls.  
  
"Danny," Jack said as his right hand traced his lover's cheek, "on Monday, we need to see Mark and sign all those papers, make sure everything is in line."  
  
"I can't wait. It just ... makes it more real, crazy as that sounds."  
  
"Not crazy. What is crazy is that we have to do all this extra stuff just to make sure we can ... take care of each other, in the eyes of the law. I don't like it, Danny."  
  
Daniel moved his face to kiss the end of Jack's palm which was still caressing his cheek.  
  
"I know, Love, but it's what we have to do, so ... let's just do it. We haven't missed anything, have we?"  
  
"We changed our wills quite a while ago, but we need to update them to be sure; we should update the power of attorney, too. We need to make sure we have a Living Will set up for medical mumbo jumbo in case we're not in the reach of Little Napoleon," Jack said with a chuckle.  
  
"Let's see ... what else?  
  
"That ... what did Mark call it .. Hospital Visitation Authorization. Geez, Jack, that thing really disgusts me, that someone could keep us separated just because we're ... different. You could die, and they wouldn't let me in. I hate that."  
  
"Well, they won't be able to keep us apart once we sign that Authorization thing. We're just going to have to keep those papers within quick reach, maybe ... give Carter a copy in case we need some backup."  
  
Daniel nodded.   
  
"We already have the house in order, so no worries there, Angel."   
  
The two kissed some more, not stopping for several minutes, their hands now holding the other's, fingers entwined.  
  
"Jack, what about ... names?"  
  
"Names? Me Jack, You ... Angelface," Jack snickered.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Jack caught the sincere warning glare. "Nope, strike that nickname from the O'Neill glossary," Jack said to himself.  
  
"When we adopt, Jack, it's going to be so hard for them, and we just add to it with the different names, and who is who. We have mine and mine .. and yours and yours. Gawd, Jack. I don't want that. I know what it's like to not ... belong to anyone. I don't want our kids to feel any more confusion than they have to."  
  
"Okay, but what do we do? In case you hadn't notice, despite the fact I carried you over the threshold, neither one of us is a bride."  
  
Daniel sighed, a frown on his face.  
  
"Danny, maybe we could take each other's names, just tack on the others at the end of ours. You know ... Jackson-O'Neill and O'Neill-Jackson."  
  
"It's still different names, Jack," Daniel said with a sadness that broke Jack's heart, and for the gray haired man, a sad Daniel was not acceptable, so Jack did something he hated to admit he did much ... he thought ... long and hard.  
  
"Danny, I got it. Let's make it the same. Look, professionally, we don't have to change anything ... like actors or writers, Jackson and O'Neill, but legally, with our family, we could all be the same."  
  
Daniel looked hopeful, but he still wasn't sure what Jack meant.  
  
"Angel, we'll be ... the Jackson-O'Neill's, hyphenated ... all of us ... or we could do it the other way, the O'Neill-Jackson's. It doesn't matter to me, Danny. I love you, and your name, and I don't care what we call ourselves."  
  
Daniel kissed his love, and traced Jack's lips with his fingers, gently going from side to side before leaning in for another kiss.  
  
"The Jackson-O'Neill's? I ... I like that, Jack."  
  
"Okay, we do that, too."  
  
"But ... I guess we have to wait until you retire for that one."  
  
"Yeah, probably, but with our friends, we can do whatever we want."  
  
"I love you, Jack."  
  
"Love you, too, Angel."  
  
====  
  
The next morning, Jack found Daniel in the kitchen inhaling his first morning coffee.  
  
"Some things will never change," he laughed, giving Daniel a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Jack, what are we?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"When aren't you thinking?"  
  
"When we ... you know," Daniel said with a slight blush that made Jack laugh.  
  
"Like I said, some things will never change," the older man said taking Daniel into arms. "So, explain yourself Dr. Jackson-O'Neill."  
  
"I like that."  
  
"Me, too!"  
  
"So ... what were you thinking?"  
  
"We're lovers and best friends but ... Jack, there's no word for us. Husband and wife? What are we?," Daniel asked softly, leaning into his soul mate.  
  
"Spouses. It's a good word."  
  
"It's a beautiful word. It's just so ... general. We don't have a word, Jack."  
  
"We have love. Husband's a good word."  
  
Daniel laughed into Jack's shoulder.  
  
"Husband and husband."  
  
"Why not, Danny? Seriously, why not?"  
  
Daniel stared into Jack's luscious chocolate brown eyes and couldn't think of a reason. He smiled brightly, as he repeated the name and a line of endearments.  
  
"Husband, My husband, My Spouse, My Partner and My Soul Mate, My Eternity."  
  
Jack kissed Daniel passionately and continued the list.  
  
"My Husband, My Lover, My Significant Other, My Everything, My Forever."   
  
In unison, they added, "My Heart, My Soul, My Life."  
  
We have lots of names, don't we, Jack?"  
  
"Lots and lots, Danny, Angel, Love, Babe, Snuggle Bunny, ..."  
  
"Don't say it, Jack."  
  
Jack put on his saddest, best impression of Daniel's pouty lip and puppy dog eyes. It wasn't as good as Daniel's patented "You are so mine now with this expression" look, but it was enough to melt Daniel's heart.  
  
"Okay, you can say it."  
  
"My Space Monkey," Jack grinned.  
  
"Love you, Colonel O' ... Jackson-O'Neill."  
  
"Love you, Husband."  
  
~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~ 


End file.
